Buttercup White: A PPG story
by nerdyghost
Summary: Buttercup white was a happy girl. Till her dad remaried and forced her to move. This new place is odd, a looks obbsessed stepmother, a anoying hunk, a awesome step bro and his six room mates. While her dad and step mother are away she lives with seven guys. How will she servive. Modern snow white BC pov please read
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my two best friends Blossom Mari and Bubbles Ever. "BC, we got you these before you go," Blossom said looking down. She handed me a box wrapped in black paper in a pretty green bow. I opened it. I gasped it was a pair of lime green beats.

"These must have cost a lot."

"We tought the last thing we gave you should be something you won't lose" she teased holding back tears. "Speaking about gifts we got you something Bubs."

Bubbles along with myself was leaving LA she was going to some were in England, while I was going to Louisiana. I handed her a blue bag she pulled out a beautiful midnight blue dress that was spaghetti strap sweetheart neckline, and knee-length. She thanked us then we gave our gift to Blossom a pink leather laptop case.

We said good-bye then were on our way.

* * *

I've been here for two days now it was, I needed to start school today. I looked at myself m vivid green eyes were lined heavily with black and I painted brown over my fill red lips. I was in an army green and black camo cut off shirt, black skinny jeans, and army green boot like converse that went mid shin. My shoulder length black hair was in a messy half up half down with one lock if hair framing the right side if my pale face

* * *

I decided to ride my long board today, the trip was fine till some idiot ran into me. "Watch it!" I yelled as I hit the ground, I look up to see who I ran into. He was HOT. Wait what the hell am I saying. He had forest green eyes and spiked hair. Black jeans a dark green tee-shirt and mashing converse.

"Sorry didn't see ya there," he said shyly. "Actually I don't think I've ever seen ya here, I'm Butch. And you are?"

"Someone who doesn't care." I replied skating away.

* * *

I was ten minutes late and regretted walk in.

* * *

**tell me what ya think,like, love or hate I'm opened to any thing.**

**WITCH**


	2. new friends

When I walked in a perky blond lady said "you must be miss white." I nodded then she said please introduce yourself. Name, age and onething you'll like to say to the class."

"Okay I'm Buttercup White, I'm fourteen, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours" I informed them. Then I heard someone yell "so that's your name!" I turned to see who it was and it was that Butch guy. Damnit.

Then the stupid teacher said "well I see your already aquanted with , why don't you sit next to him." Life can't get any worse can it.

When I went to sit almost all the girls glared at me. I don't get why.

* * *

The day was okay Butch talked a lot, I tuned him out a lot. It was lunch tine now, I saw him wave me over ignored it and sat at an empty table. Then I herd someone come.

" hello, your more than welcome to sit here. Its olny me and two other people." I looked up and saw a girl with cybor goth pigtails black sirt and jeans with leather boots.

"Thanks," I replied. "I'm Buttercup." The girl nodded.

"I'm Savanah Gregor. You can call me sav," she replied. She was obviosly from here her accsent was like every one elses. Then I reconized the last name.

"You have no relation to Butch Gregor? Do you?" I asked. She laghed "Babydoll he's my cousin." I moaned. "Why do you ask"

"I might be new here but I can already tell he's gonna be a thorn in my side." I told her. Just then a girl and a guy came and sat.

"This is Mary," she said pointing to another goth girl. " this is joesph," pointing to a fairly cute guy in a ble sirt. "I was wonderin about those two friend you haw back home. Umm...Blossom and...Bubbles. Right?" I was taken aback, I never said any thing about them, ever. She giggled.

"Her grandmother was the town witch, she seams to have possesed her phycic abilitys." The guy explained. "Oh, call me joe. Joesph is a bit long" he said.

"Sorry, I seam to forget there are normal humans on this planet," Sav apoligized.

The bell rang and off to sixth period I go.

* * *

**hey guys just an intresting chapter so there is the least bit of supernatural you'll see why soon. R&R I need help with the six ocs I already have one of them just give me ideas.**

**Thx**

**WITCH**


	3. Home sweet freaking home

I woke up in a strange room. Oh right I'm not in LA any more. I'm in a entirely different state. Thank God it was Saturday. So I was in a guest room for the week, because Bethany., my stepmother decided my room needed paint and the stupid guy she hired didn't fi;so before I came. He was coming today to finish the darn thing.

I got up and grabbed breakfast. I did a morning workout then Herd a sharp knock on the door. I went to go get it. Now I was not prepared for what happened next.

I opened the door and herd a familiar deep accented voice say "hey sunshine, I'm hear for the paint job." then he saw me. "while looky here its little miss white" OK I was a annoyed. Completely and utterly annoyed.

"really she hired you? "

" well no you see here, she hired my brother but he unfortunately left for college. "

" ugh... Life hates me" I muttered. "Third room to the left," I told him. "oh I need to get something out of there."

I walked to my room to see it half painted a beautiful jade green. I grabbed two big boxes and walked ow5 and left to change.

I walked out thirty minutes later In green high tops, black high water short shorts, and a lime green tank. I walked. To the kitchen. I put my head phones in and started singing along to only girl in the world:

I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie

Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like

So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight

I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride

Felt a tap on my shoulder. "Darling, we kinda just met," I herd him say. Dammit he's still here.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

" needed water . "

" so your friends with Sav?" he asked

I nodded, "her and her friends are interesting; that witch thing is bizarre though."

"it's true grandmother Kimberly was a witch"

"oh. " was all I could say.

It took three hours but he left.

I got to meet Terence, Bethany's son, he's a college freshman at the university here. He lives with five roommates and one of the little brothers, because thier parents had died over the summer.

"ok kids we called ya here to tell you something, " my father begin" were going to Florida, well Buttercup, Bethany and I.

* * *

**lol cliffy sorry for the short chapter I'll update soon love ya**

**THX**

**WITCH XP **


	4. The seven geeks

"Explain!" I yelled at my father who can see that I'm mad.

"Butters, I have a business trip I extended an extra week so we could hang out and you could get to know Bethany." he said. I looked at him I saw sorrow in his Grey eyes. He was guilty I could use that agents him.

"are you trying to ruin my life? " I asked. Before he had time to answer I continued, " I've made new friends , surprisingly, and you already made me leave Blossom and Bubbles. Are you really gonna make me leave?" I was mad completely and utterly mad. My eyes had tears streaming down.

I was glaring at him. Making him weak and defenseless. Tarrence coughed breaking the tension. "I believe I have a solution," he said. Please let him be right I begged silently. "we have an extra room at the house we won't mind her staying." bulls eye.

My dad looked hesitant but Bethany jumped in "honey it'll be good for the kids, plus I was fixing to plan a day for them to get to know each other," her accent and smooth voice was getting to my dad. "Plus we've never had our honeymoon." she smiled.

Terrance and I looked at each other then mock gagged. My dad looked convinced now "fine were leaving Saturday," he kissed my fore head then sent me off to bed.

* * *

That week came and went a little too quickly. It was Saturday it ended up with out me going they were staying for two months. I put my stuff in Terracence's truck. He drove down a road with big beautiful houses. We stopped in front of one that looked like the haunted mantion. A little smaller but you get my point.

Terrace led me in side to see five guys watching a movie. They all looked at me. "This is my new sister Buttercup," Terrance introduced me "Buttercup these are the guys." I nodded as a few of them came up.

"hey, I'm Marty, but you can call me doc. " a brunet said sticking out his hand I must have looked confused. " a few of us have similar names so we have nicknames we gave each other. " he explained.

" I'm Dan, you may call me Germ. I'm always sick" a guy with a red nose and sleep deprived eyes said.

"I'm Logan, they call me speed, I'm here on a running scholarship. " a dude with a track suit said.

I'm Michael, they call me monster , I always only drink that ." said a guy with shaggy brown hair that was practical bouncing off the walls.

"OK boys, nice meeting you, but I have a date with the mall and two hours so if you'll excuse me." I said but heard footsteps on the stairs. Another one.

"that must be my brother, he's Blush he's very shy" monster said. Just then a familiar mop of Sandy hair and big brown eyes came down.

"Joe!" I shouted happy to see a face I reconized

* * *

**small chap i know but I had a supper big one done then lost all of it and I just deleted my tales of the child in the middle story and I'm starting a new one. So it's been busy lately but I have a six hour flight in two weeks and I'll do this in there just for you**

**Thx **

**WITCH XP**


	5. Mall day

I jumped up and hugged him. He hugged me back them noticed the boys backed away and blushed tomato red. "See you've met Joe," Monster said trying to stop the quiet.

I brushed it off and got up "now are you boys just gonna sit here,or are you gonna get my bags." said grabbing a lime green dufflebag . Monster and "Blush" grabbed my bags and let me up a flight of stair to a room it was pretty small but doable. I spun around "thanks boys. I've got a date with the mall,see ya." they got out and closed the door first i quickly put my stuff away then i got ready. It took about thirty minutes(half the time I looked for cloths) but i finally went down.

* * *

The guys looked at me as though an alien was in front of them. I was in lime green track shorts, black Nikes, and a black shirt that said bad ass in lime. My hair in a poney tail and only eye liner. "I take it you don't have much girl experience?" I giggled as they all accept Tarrence and Joe nodded."Whatever i got to go." I headed for the door.

"I should just go with her Sav's picking us up." Joe said getting up. We got out the door and out sde was a beautiful green pickup truck. I looked in and frowned inside only sat two people. when i saw Butch in the front seat. Shit.

" 'ey there sunshine. Nice to see you looking fresh and awake," he laughed recalling last week. I rolled my eyes and saw Joe getting in the trunk.

"You getting in or not Butters?" he asked.

I gritted my teeth and mumbled "imkindofscared."

"What?"

"Im scared" I jelled a little. His eyes widened, Butch smirked "looks like your with me, Doll."

I cursed under my breath and got in the front seat. "You can pick the music, but you play Taylor Swift i' kill myself." i got my ipod and played it. I picked my favorite no name band Sumo Cyco(If you've heard of them your awesome) and played GO GO GO. By the second verse i sang along.

_They tried to tell me i wouldn't listen,_

_Been so deep in denial feels like my harts on trial._

I turned remebering who was driving. His forest green eyes looked awed. I turned the music off. I know it wasnt cause i was bad i've won compititons he'd have to be tone defth to think that its because little miss EMO can sing.

"You can sing?" He was awe struck. I nodded as we stopped in front of a big yellow house. Marry came out followed by Sav. I rolled my window down "the fun is in the back girl." Sav hooted.

"Savy, she's scared." Butch stated. Her smile dropped. Butch winked "i'll take care of your new friend."

"Butch!" I punched his arm . He owed and rubbed his arm.

"For a tiny thing you can sure pack a punch." I smirked satisfied. The rest of the drive (which was forty five minutes) was just quiet.

* * *

"Well lunch was nice," Joe said a bit shyly.

"I guess you do live up to the name Blush." I told him.

Marry looked at me "only six people call him that."

"Well ya know Sunshine I was wondering why were you at Joe's place?" Butch asked. Marry and Sav gasped.

"Ya ain't a item are ya?" Sav asked. Butch and Marry leaned in. Marry looked sad where Joe was a dark crimson.

"Well when she walks outta his house looking like that you'd think." Butch said in a bitter tone.

Sav looked at him "my,my if I didn't know any better Butcher I'd say your jealous." He looked down and Marry giggled in agreement.

It was his turn to blush. "Nope I'm living with my stepbro for a while and Joe happens to be one of the seven guys that lives there," i said to clarify Butches question. We sat there for a while not knowing what to say. I got up "I'm gonna go to the arcade." I stated pointing to the little place with the big words arcade.

"Mind if I join ya." Butch asked.

"Umm... Sure."

"im coming too." Joe began to get up till Sav kicked him.

"Joey darlin we need your help" Marry said as me and butch walked away.

* * *

**so sorry guys its short I know have writers block and it took me the past two weeks to bo this but im determined to finish this. Vuys please review. Now imma ask a favor please check out my other story oh my god. **

**Thx**

**WITCH XP**

**Ps. Review itll help me write.**


End file.
